To Continue forward
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: While Castle's gone on a book tour the team goes through one of their hardest cases, the ones nobody wants to get and then they find out that this killer has killed before and they have to stop him before he kill once again. Disclaimer: I don't own Castle
1. Taking a Heart

Forward I Continue

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Katherine Beckett awoke with a start. Nightmares were a common occurrence these days, but lately they've been bad. Especially after that last case. Staring at the ceiling she turned over to look at her alarm clock. _4:32. _A whole hour more than last night. Unable to go back to sleep she got up and got ready for the day.

It was 5:56 when she got to work, to her surprise the 12th precinct Homicide unit was already opened up. Stepping through the elevator she sighed. At their own desks was her partners, Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito.

"Morning," Beckett forced a smile as she set her purse down on her desk.

"Morning," They both replied. None of them needed to ask why they were here early, they all knew. It was the case, it really got to them. All of them. Four hours later Richard Castle came in, he had just gotten back from his book tour. Expecting a very welcome greeting, he was surprised, when no one acknowledged him. Placing Beckett's coffee on her desk he looked at her waiting for a response. Castle could tell she was tired, but something else was wrong. Leaving him to wonder, _What did I miss? _Placing a hand on her shoulder, he saw her flinch and nearly cry out. He also saw Esposito and Immediately jump up from their chairs, ready to take someone down. When they all realized it was Castle, they calmed down.

"Welcome back Castle," Was all he got out of Ryan and Esposito.

"Glad your here and thanks for the coffee Castle," Beckett said and took a sip. Confused, Castle sat in 'his chair' and watched her work.

"Wha-?" He tried to asked, but was instantly cut off.

"Don't ask," All three Detectives said in unison. Backing down, Castle once again sat in his chair. After a few hours of nothing, he eventually stood up and went into Montgomery's office.

Looking up as his door opened, Roy wasn't surprised to see see Castle standing there, "Welcome Back, Castle." Roy gave his best smile, but he too, was tired.

"What's going on?"

"You don't want to know, Rick, you don't want to know," Roy said truthfully.

"Please.."

"I'll give you the outline of what happened, I'm going to save you from the details. Be mindful that it was a lot worse, than this..." Montgomery said about to start his story.

"Why not the details, I love details," Castle said, still not believing it could be that bad.

"These ones you won't. No one would. Except maybe the killer himself..." And Montgomery started. While outside his three best detectives, were reliving the case that started 7 days ago.

_Seven days earlier..._

It was early in the morning when Katherine Beckett got the call, they had another case, and they wouldn't like it. Reaching the crime scene at six in the morning, she ducked beneath the tape that the officer had held up for her. Looking forward she saw Ryan and Esposito up ahead, they both turned towards her. Their expressions were blank. Yep. They weren't going to like this one.

"What do we have?" Beckett questioned, almost afraid to ask. They stepped aside, letting her take a look at the victim. It was a child, a little girl. She was surrounded in a pool of blood, her thin blond hair in two small braids. She had one hand over her heart. The other was at her side. Kneeling next to Lanie she took a closer look at the girl.

"Cause of death?" Kate asked, though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Bullet wound to the heart, no signs of abuse from what I can see. I'll be able to tell you more once I get back in the lab. Also, the killer used a knife to cut a heart into her hand after she died." Looking more closely at the hand that was covering her wound she saw the red heart.

"Like he was showing what he destroyed, or what he took. Do we have an I.D.?"

"I found this around her neck. It's a lanyard with her name on it. Karen Bennett. She's an orphan at New York's Orphanage."

"At least, I don't have to inform any parents, that their child is dead...Just a bunch of little kids." Beckett sighed, she'd also have to question them.

"Oh and Beckett?" Kate looked over at Lanie.

"This has happened before," Lanie informed her.

"What?"

"Ten children have died five from two different states in the last month," Lanie said, Kate vaguely remembered hearing about that, "All from orphanages and hearts carved on their hands.

"So we have to stop him before he kills another.. Thanks Lanie," Beckett said and turned away, she had a job to do.

* * *

><p>I always feel like the first chapter of my stories are boring. Probably means they are.I am really not even sure I like this chapter. I'm trying something new with the flashback, hope it turns out okay. Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad, It will get better as it goes on. Please review with any questions, comments, suggestions, or even criticism. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	2. Being a Friend

To Continue Forward

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

All three of them were in the same car. It rarely happened, but for this case, they felt as if they all needed to be there. The detectives were on their way to tell a bunch of small children that a fellow orphan had died, been murdered. They'd have to ask them all kinds of questions and put more pain on the already hurt kids.

Pulling up to the orphanage, they parked and exited the car. Taking a deep breath, they all started towards the large door. It was a nice building, it seemed kept up, and taken care of. Bringing her hand up, she knocked on the door. After waiting a few long minutes they heard feet shuffling on the other side. A large, fairly chubby lady, with brown hair pulled in a loose bun opened the door.

"Welcome," She smiled brightly, with a squeaky voice that Beckett did not believe came from her. "Come on in. My name is Mrs. Parker. Now are you looking to adopt? We have many fabulous kids here. From 2 - 17! Boys and Girls! Do you have a preference?"

"No we-" Kate started to explain why she was there.

"Great! I'll just show you all of them. It's play time right now! So both boys and girls are together.," She rambled on, not caring that there was more to what she was saying. They all shared a look of annoyance as she continued, "They might seem a little sad now. One of our girls just ran away. We haven't found her yet... Such a sweet girl, but I am sure you will cheer them up!"

"Karen Bennett?" Beckett asked. Suddenly Mrs. Parker stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry Dear, I never caught your name."

"Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD," She said showing Mrs. Parker, her I.D.

"Did you find Karen?"

"Yes, we found her, but Mrs. Parker you may want to sit down, is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Just tell me here. What happened?"

"We found Karen, murdered this morning," the moment Kate said it a loud gasp filled the room.

"Oh no, please don't tell me it was the heart killer!" She nearly screamed.

"The what?" Javier asked.

"The killer that carved hearts into children hands after shooting them. They gave every orphanage a notice, fearing that he would come to New York next!" Kate was amazed, how come she never heard about this?

"We believe it is him." Leaning against the wall Mrs. Parker breathed in and out then suddenly she got really close to Beckett's face.

"You stop him. I love these kids too much, they deserve a home! Not to die!"

"I'll do my best. I promise!"

"I'm guessing you need to talk to the kids. Just don't let them know, who you are. It will freak them out." Suddenly Beckett's phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said and left Ryan and Esposito to talk to Mrs. Parker.

"Beckett."

"_It's Montgomery."_

_"_Captain. What's up?"

_"We got more information on our killer. His name is Jake Bonner. Turns out, he sits by the orphanage waiting for his perfect victim to come out. When the child does, he picks them up, takes them to an alley kills them, then cleans off and goes back to wait for even attends adoption meetings. Five kids to an orphanage then he moves on. He was almost caught once, but he caught sight of the police and ran off."_

"So don't let him know we're cops. Like an undercover."

_"Yeah, pick Ryan or Esposito to be your husband or something... and pretend your there to adopt. Don't come straight back to the precinct. He might follow you. He's only killed little kids, but he did hurt others that got in his way. Got it?"_

"Yes, Sir." And he hung up. Sighing she walked over to the group once again.

"That was Montgomery, we're to go undercover. This guy is a pro-stalker, we have to be careful."

_"_Well if that's the case, then your going to have to come to a meeting we have in two days," Mrs. Parker started, immediately taking charge of the situation. After thinking a little bit she pointed to Javier and Kate, "You two should be the couple and Mr. Ryan you the brother, there for support. Alright?"

A little confused, they all nodded. "Good, Now let's meet the kids!"

"Hey Beckett?" Ryan said and Kate turned around.

"It's too bad..." Javier began.

"That Castle isn't here," Kevin smiled.

"I'm sure he'd play the part of your husband very well," Javier grinned.

"Shut up!" Kate snapped and punched them both on the shoulder.

"Did Beckett just blush?" Esposito asked.

"I believe she did," Ryan answered.

"Will you two be quiet!"

"Castle is soo hearing about this!" They both laughed and walked ahead of her to catch up to Mrs. Parker. Kate Beckett just shook her head a smile on her face.

They reached the end of the hall and entered in a door. It was a big playroom with a bunch of kids. They were all just sitting. No one really seemed happy.

"Children! We have some company," Mrs. Parker announced. The whole room went silent. Every single pair of eyes looked up at the three adults in the room. The older ones just sighed. With a young couple, they won't be looking for an older kid.

"Hi Guys. My name is Katherine," Beckett smiled, using her full name. Only for undercover purposes. "Do you mind if we stay here for awhile. My brother Kevin loves to play games, and so does my husband Javier." She said pointing to the boys standing behind her. They all nodded in unison and continued to sit. Kate looked around and saw a girl sitting in the corner alone, she looked about ten. Walking over to her, she sat down.

"Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

"Becka."

"That's a pretty name. how old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Really? I thought you were older." The girl smiled, " How come none of you are playing?"

"No one likes to play."

"I don't believe that. come on... I think it's play time," She grabbed the girls hand and went to the middle of the room. "Now I'm sure you all know how to play...tag. And I think that Javier is it." Esposito glared at Kate and reached over and tagged Kevin.

"You're it and no tag backs." Kevin groaned and tagged one of the older girls. They all stared at her waiting for her decision. Her name was Kasey, she was sixteen, smiling she reached over and tagged another boy. The game began.

He watched as three people entered into his orphanage. That's right his orphanage. He owns the hearts of those kids. He wants to make them happy. Listening, he heard laughter fill the building... That's not good. Only he can make them happy. No one else. No one.

* * *

><p>I hope that one was better than the first! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! And sorry for any grammar mistakes! Please tell me if you have any questions or comments! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	3. A Child Inside

Forward I Continue

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

It was 3:00 in the morning when Beckett was awoken by a loud ringing. Gasping she shot out of bed, relieved to find out that it was just her phone. Picking it up, she looked at the Caller I.D. _Montgomery. _

"Beckett," She replied sleepily.

"_There has been another murder. Bonner struck again. Get the boys and meet me down there, I'll text you the address," _Montgomery finished and hung up. Standing up she walked out of her room and into her living room, where Ryan and Esposito were sharing the pull out couch bed. They both weren't exactly happy about the arrangement, but just in case Bonner followed them home they had to stay at her house.

Putting her hand on Javier's shoulder, he immediately sat up as if he was ready to kill. He looked at her with that face that simply said, _Another one? _Nodding she put her hand on Ryan, who also sat up, but a little less...enthusiastic. Groaning, they both got out of bed and all got ready. Wondering which of the kids they met yesterday, they would see bleeding on the ground.

At 4:00 they arrived at the scene, the tired detectives made their way through the teary group of officers as they stood around a small body. A child's body. Shaking her head, Beckett knelt down...It was a small boy this time. Maybe seven years old. Blood surrounded him, and his hand covered his wounded heart. The same symbol cut into it as if his young life was never destroyed in the first place.

"Andy Ferrin," She heard Lanie say a slight quiver in her voice, as she read the identification card that all of the orphans wore, "Eight years old." Katherine remembered seeing this boy yesterday, running and playing with the others. He had given her a hug before they left, thanking them for the best day of his life. A single tear fell down Kate's cheek. Quickly wiping it away she stood up.

"Kate?" Lanie began, Beckett looked at her, "You'll get him."

"I hope so Lanie," Beckett sighed, "I hope so." Walking over to Ryan and Esposito she asked them if they found anything.

"Yep, tire tracks that match the same ones we found at the other scene, but no blood. So most likely he picked him up then drove him here. Shot him, carved the heart, then left. For not even being careful, he gets away a lot," Javier said.

"Either he's extremely lucky, or really smart. Either way, we have to play our parts well. Are you both ready for the meeting today?" They both nodded.

Eight hours later, just before the meeting Lanie called telling them to come down to the lab. once they got down there, they saw both of the children lying on cold metal tables.

"What did you find Lanie?" Beckett asked.

"A hair, not any one of the kids. So I ran it through the database and got a match. It is Jake Bonner, he got arrested for kidnapping, but they didn't have any solid proof, so they put him jail only for a few weeks for endangering a child."

"Did it give an address. I'd love it if we could just close this case now," Javier said.

"Me too and it did. I called the Captain before I called you. He said, that you all had to go to the meeting. He said if you three didn't show up, he'd know your cops and book it out of there."

"He can't expect us to wait for another child to get killed, can he? Next it will be Becka, Casey, Ben, or Jason. I can't let that happen." Beckett nearly yelled.

"Then don't. Go to the meeting. Montgomery does not want a team to search his house, but he didn't say anything about just one person. We have enough against him to put him away, but see if you can get more, to put him away for life," Lanie suggested.

"What's the address?" Beckett asked.

At the Adoption meeting, there were several couples, young and old. There was no sign of Bonner. She saw Ryan and Esposito, joking with some other friends and husbands in a corner of the room. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. Turning around, she saw Bonner.

"Hi! My name is Jake Grant," He smiled, using a fake name. Letting go of her arm he held out his hand.

"Katherine Baker," She also smiled, shaking his hand.

"So are you here alone, or is your husband here with you?" He asked. He wanted to get to know this girl as much as he could. Only because he wasn't quite sure if she was a threat, or not. _Almost too beautiful to be a threat, but then again those kind of girls are the most dangerous. _

"My husband is over there talking to some other guys," She said pointing to Javier, "Is your wife here with you?"

"No. I'm not married, really want a kid though, but I just can't find 'the one' you know? I'm a little too cautious of people. I am more of an inside person." _I know._

"I'm sure you'll find her someday," She smiled at him. There was true sincerity in her voice. Though she knew it wouldn't come true...He was going to jail, and she would make sure of it.

"Thank you," He said. _I like her. If only she was a child, I would take her heart and make her happy. Just like all of those other children. Maybe I could make an exception, after all I am the only one that can help her. _Watching as she walked to Javier, who put an arm around her waist, he smiled. _Just for her..._For she was no longer a potential enemy to him, just another child who needed his help. She may be all grown up, but she was younger than him and inside there was a child who needed his help. Never has he turned down a call for help. _She'll be last..._he smiled and went to scope out his next victim.

* * *

><p>Sorry that took a long time for me to update! I had camp all week. Sorry that this was boring. I kind of changed my original idea for this story and am not sure how it will turn out now. Anyway I hope it is still somewhat interesting. It probably won't be much longer, especially since I have another Idea, that's getting in the way of this one! Thank you for the reviews and everything! They mean a lot! I'll try to update sooner! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	4. To Find Evidence

To Continue Forward

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

After the party, the three detectives went to Beckett's house just in case Bonner was following them. As soon as they were there, they waited for a little over an hour then headed out. They were on their way to Bonner's house. They hadn't told Montgomery, for fear that he wouldn't let them go.

Once they reached Bonner's house, they pulled up across the street. They had called and got permission from the neighbors to park in their driveway. Using the cameras, they installed in the van they surveyed the house. It seemed as if no one was home.

"Looks like there is a window open on the second floor. One of us will have to climb up and-," Javier was cut off.

"There is no way, I can fit through that," Ryan said, looking at the small window, "Looks like it's you going in Beckett." Glaring Esposito continued.

"As I was saying...Beckett you'll have to find a way up to that window. Take this head set, we'll keep in tough that way, leave your radio here and silence your phone. If you find anything that could-," He was once again cut off.

"Help us put away Bonner, got it. I'll get a picture and send it to you," Kate smiled, she was anxious to get going.

"We'll be right here, if he shows up..Get out of there as fast as you can. Evidence or not, got it," Ryan said, the boys looked at Beckett.

"Got it." With that, she opened the back of the van and stepped out.

They watched as she crossed the street and headed towards the window, Javier looked over at Kevin, they both shared the same expression.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Esposito stated.

"Me too," Ryan replied.

"_I found a way up, there's a branch that comes pretty close to the window. I'll see if I can jump from there," Beckett's voice came through. _

"Be careful Beckett."

They watched as she found a way up the tree and started slowly trying to cross the branch, without falling.

"_It's about 7ft off from the window and a little less than a foot underneath it. I think I can make it." _

Standing up, they saw as she stood up on the branch, got as close to the edge as she could and jumped. Grabbing the ledge with one hand Beckett, hoisted herself up and through the window, but the belt that held her gun got caught.

_"Beckett, Come in. What's wrong?" _Esposito's voice came through.

_"_My Belt is stuck...Hold on, I think I got it..." She shot out as she fumbled with the clip. Getting it undone, she tried to pull it around and inside the window. As she almost had it, the hand that was keeping her from slipping, slipped and she fell forward, dropping her belt she tumbled into the room. "Shoot!" Sticking her head out the window she saw her belt and gun on the ground.

_"What happened?" _The worried tone of the guys voices asked.

"My gun, I dropped it outside."

_"Crap. Okay, I'll have Ryan go get it. Just get us some evidence and get out of there." _

_"_Okay." Turning around, she pulled out her phone to use as a light. Shining it around the room, she saw kid stuff everywhere...Toys, T.V., Books, boy and girl. _Strange. _Taking a mental picture of the room, she made her way into the hall. There were two more doors. One was the bathroom, "That must be his bedroom." She said to herself. Opening the door, she walked into the room. Shining her light onto the shelf, Beckett looked at the photos. It was Bonner and women, they had a little girl and boy in front them. By their looks, she could tell they were twins.

"Esposito, did Bonner have a family?"

_"I don't remember seeing anything, but he might have. We'll have to check," _Javier said. Kate looked under the bed, under the mattress, felt the walls for any secret places, she checked his drawers. Sighing she finally went to the closet. Opening the door, she shone the light. There were no clothes. Nothing, a plain closet. Feeling the walls, she felt a slight bump. Digging her finger inside, she got a grip on it and pulled it. It swung open. There were photos. Pieces of hair, maps, licenses, lists.

"Oh we so have him now, Esposito. I have something, I'll check downstairs." There was no answer in her headphones, "Esposito?" Reaching the kitchen, she called him again.

"_Beckett? You there! It's Bonner. He's back...," _She heard Esposito gasp, "_Get out of there! He surprised us and Nearly caught us. He's going inside now. Where are you?"_

_"_I'm in the kitchen, I hear him coming in."

"_Try to get out the front door, is there anything else you see to escape."_

_"_No," She heard a click., "He's in and he locked the door."

_"Try to get out the window again."_

"Oh my, that was great!" Bonner sighed, talking to himself. "She was a real cutie and a little more fighting. I bet I made her so happy, her heart was broken. I made it whole again. Oh, she got blood on my shoes..."

Kate hid the feeling to go beat him up and slid behind the counter, away from the sink as he made his way inside.

"Those cops, will never find me. They probably haven't made the connection yet. Silly,silly. I'll be out of here maybe I'll take my time with the fifth one. Since she's not a child, I can change my style." _Not a child?_

Taking slow, quiet breaths, Kate started crawling towards the stairs, she made it there and started walking up. She made it and quickly stepped into the kid room. "Okay, I'm back to the window. " Suddenly she heard the thump of footsteps coming up the stairs. Holding her breath, she waited until she hear the shut of his bedroom door, but she never did. Instead she heard his steps coming closer to the Kid room. _Crap! _Running towards the window, without a second thought she jumped and landed on the ground just as he entered the room.

Sticking his head out the window, he looked down. Seeing nothing, he shut it and turned off the light. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stood up, in pain from her fall. She started towards the van.

_Beckett? Are you okay? Kate!" _

_"_Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay...I'm okay."

* * *

><p>Oh my! Okay...that was really boring. I was bored writing it. Sorry about that. I just knew if I didn't write this chapter soon, I would never finish this story. So I sat down and got it done. Sorry for the wait. I'll try to make this better...Whether it's good or not, I'll finish. Thanks for your patience and your review. You all are great...Thank you.<p>

-HCB


	5. Making a Difference

To Continue Forward

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Once they reached Beckett's place, they all crashed on her couch. They all let out an exaggerated sigh. Sitting up, Beckett put her hand on her head.

"He said that one of his victims wasn't going to be a child," Kate stated.

"What?" Javier said.

"Not a child? That doesn't make any sense!" Ryan nearly shouted.

"I know, maybe someone took an interest in one of his victims and wanted to take them down," Beckett suggested.

"I don't know, wanting to take his time with the 5th one. That doesn't sound like something you do to someone who got in your way. The people who got in his way, last time. He shot and nearly killed a cop, then ran," Javier added.

"True, it just doesn't make sense. I wish we could just arrest him now and get this over with, let no other children die," Kate sighed. It was suddenly silent, as they all thought the same thing...Finally Ryan said it out loud.

"We're going to get a call in a minute." And as if, Montgomery heard his words, Beckett's cellphone went off.

"Beckett...Yeah...we're on our way," And she hung up. All standing up, they quickly changed clothes and drove.

As they reached the crime scene, there was a familiar feeling, a sad feeling, that made itself present at every crime scene, but even more so when it involved a child. Nodding to the officer that held up the tape for her and the boys, she ducked and walked over to her captain.

"Captain."

"Beckett, heard about your little adventure last night, care to tell me about what you three were doing at Bonner's house last night?"

"Um- well-" All three detectives started stuttering.

"Doesn't matter, Did you find anything useful?"

"Yes Sir, Bonner has pictures of each of his victims in a hidden space in his closet," Javier breathed out, looking at Kevin triumphantly.

"Also we found out that his 5th victim isn't going to be a child," Kate stated.

"What do you mean?" The three detective shrugged, "Well either way we have three dead kids on our hands, poor girl put up a fight."

"Who was it?" Beckett asked, The captain just motioned over to where Lanie was, examining a small body. Sucking in a deep breath she walked towards the small body. Coming up next to Lanie, she looked over the body. A body that once held so much life. Kate vaguely remembered ever seeing the small girl, but she remembered her small brunette piggy tails and her toothless smile. Her body was so much more hurt, there were bruises...everywhere. It seemed as if he even cut her with a knife. Then there was the bullet in her heart and then stupid, careless fake one that he carved in her hand and must of thought made what he did, okay!

"Carly Maren, Ten. Shot in the heart, twice. Multiple bruises, skin underneath her fingernails, and knife wounds on her stomach, arms, and face."

"Thanks Lanie," Her face giving away none of the emotions she felt inside.

"Kate, Honey. you've got to get some sleep," Lanie said comfortingly.

"We all do."

"We've got enough to arrest him, we just have to get him at the perfect time."

"When is it going to be the right time, Lanie! We're supposed to help people. Make a difference, but they just keep coming. Families still have to bear the loss of a loved one being murdered. They look at us, like it our fault, that we should stop this from happening. We try, we do our best, but all we can do is put them away, but that doesn't bring them back. Those children will never play again, never find a family. So when will we put this guy in jail?" Kate nearly shouted. Everyone around them looked over at Kate, Javier and Kevin we're making their way over, all waiting for some response.

"I don't do what you do everyday. Though what I see you do everyday is the greatest thing. I see a great team of detectives who aren't willing to give up until the murderer is caught, until you have gotten justice for the families. You touch the lives of all of those around you, just by doing this job. Not many are willing to do so. You make a difference! So Detective Katherine Beckett, I want you to go out there and do what you do best... And do me a favor, nail this guy to wall so hard he has no room to move, Have I made myself clear Detective?" A big smile broke across Beckett's face at the end of Lanie's speech.

"Yes Ma'am," she saluted and gave Lanie a hug, "Thank you, Lanie." The crowd started to clap. Beckett turned around and headed towards the boys. Looking in Lanie's direction, Esposito gave her a small nod, smiling she nodded back.

"Come on, Let's get this guy," Beckett said.

"You said it!"

They had decided on going to the orphanage again, this time they were going to reverse the rolls...They were going to stalk him. They knew now, where his care waited on the side of the road. They we're going to wait out in the orphanage all night. Sort of like a sleepover. There excuse, is they want to see how the children do with them the whole night...like a standard procedure in adopting a child. If Bonner makes a move, they arrest him right then and there sending him off to jail forever.

At about 5:00 at night, they pulled up at the orphanage and got out of the car.

"Katherine!" Kate heard someone yell, and she turned towards the noise, she saw Bonner coming towards her.

"Jake, Hey," She replied as he reached her.

"Hey, so what are you three doing here? There is no meeting today," Bonner wondered.

"We're staying here tonight, to see how the kids do over a long period of time," Kate answered.

"Oh cool, well have fun with that. It was good seeing you again Katherine," He smiled, but stopped when he saw Javier and Kevin looking at him, "You too, uh Mr. Baker...and uh brother guy." Giving a final smile to Kate he ran off.

"Hey Beckett..." Javier started.

"I know, I know," She said and started walking into the orphanage. An overwhelming feeling coming over her, that she just may be in danger. _Just focus on saving those kids Katie, they need you. _

Watching from inside his car, Bonner smiled. Maybe he could just take care of two in one night. I mean, they'd both be there. I could shoot the girl, creating a distraction grab Katherine and run. It's been awhile, since He's been on the cops top priority. If I hold a hostage, maybe I can get out of here. Though he wasn't sure the cops would trade a deal like that for one girl. Not like she was very important, just someone who wants a kid. So sitting in that car across from the orphanage, he began to formulate a plan. Though unsure if it would be successful or not, all he knew is he was getting what he wanted one way, or another.

After all those two girls needed him.

* * *

><p>Okay! So a long and boring chapter, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. It's like Writers block is a common occurrence these days. The next one will be better though, I may even post it later today! Thank you to those who have stuck with me, even through my boring phase! You Are all amazing! Thanks to the reviewer who said 'keep it up!' it meant a lot. And to the other reviewer who pointed out my mistake in the first chapter! Thank you! I have fixed that now, because it was a big mistake. Thank you once again to everyone! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	6. Family in Danger

To Continue Forward

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

They were all gathered together in the main room for their 'sleepover.' To the kids, this was a normal event. They figured, that Kate, Javier, and Kevin were just here to see how they did overnight. To see, if they slept-walked, slept-talked, snored...whatever it may be that they want, or don't want in a child. They think that they're just here to search for their perfect child, like they would find that in an orphanage.

Though the three Detectives were really there, to see if they could nail the killer who had murdered three kids from that very orphanage. He was supposed to kill another that night, but they weren't going to let that happen. No. they were going to stop him and put him in jail. The kids themselves knew the killer was after them (After learning that on the television.) But they didn't seem to be scared, as if they didn't care whether they lived or not anymore.

It was 11 at night, when Kate realized how late it was. Standing up, she looked over the room, seeing and hearing the small yawns and the drooping eyes.

"Looks like it's time for bed, won't be happy if I keep you all up past your bedtimes, would she?" Beckett said. Several of the kids shook her heads.

"Katherine, will you tell us a story?" A little girl asked.

"I'm not very good at stories, but I'll try...," Kate smiled then began...

After the story, most of the kids were asleep. The ones that were still awake muttered 'thank you's and goodnights' as they crawled into their sleeping bags. A small 5 year old boy named Gavin walked unsteadily towards her.

"Gavin, What are you doing up?" Kate smiled as she picked him up and walked towards his little bed.

"I'm not sweepy," Gavin said as he yawned.

"I think you are Buddy," Kate laughed.

"Katrin, do you wuv us?" He asked. Beckett was caught off guard. She hadn't done much for them, just listened and talked to them.

"I do, I love every single one of you," Kate smiled at him, as she put him in his bed and gave him his teddy bear and put a blanket on him. The little boy grinned.

"I wuv Katrin, Kevy, and Javi too," Gavin yawned, then slowly closed his eyes and was soon asleep. A small tear escaped her eye, quickly wiping it she turned around. It was time to sit, wait, and hope that Bonner shows up, so they can put him in jail.

It had been three hours, and Bonner still hadn't showed and Kate could feel her own eyes getting heavy and a yawn escaped her lips. Javier Esposito looked over at Kate, she seemed really tired, and he knew she hadn't slept...Then again they hadn't either. Suddenly a loud snore shook them from their thoughts, and the both turned their heads to look at Ryan, who was asleep. Hearing a small noise, he looked over at Kate, who was silently laughing. He started to laugh too.

"If only I had a pen," Javier whispered, Kate laughed again. Smiling, that he made her laugh, she hadn't laughed in a long time, "I'm going to go check around the building, do you want me to take snores-a-lot, or do you want to keep him here?" A snore erupted through the room just then and answered his question.

"Nope, no, you go ahead and take him," Beckett said. Javier nodded and turned towards his partner...Whacking him on the head, Ryan suddenly stood up.

"Bro, what was that for?" He nearly shouted as he held his head and balanced himself.

"Sleeping on the job. Come on we're going to go check the building. Check the locks and what not," Javier said and they both left the room. Kate shook her head as they left and sunck back down in her very uncomfortable chair.

"Esposito," Kevin said as they walked down the hall with their flashlights on, "You know that feeling that you get, just before something goes wrong?"

"Yeah."

"I have that feeling," Ryan muttered.

"Me too," Javier added as he shown his flashlight along the walls checking each room as they walked by. They were at the last hall before they were going to go back to the main room. Ryan shone his light towards a door, then to the windows...One on eache side of the door. One was closed, the other was not.

"Javi, we closed and locked all windows and doors right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This one is open." Just as it happens in the movies, there were several yells coming from the direction of the main room.

"Crap. Let's move!" Esposito yelled and took off towards where Beckett and the kids were.

Back at the Main Room, all of the kids had lined up against the wall by Kate. While the man with the gun stood in front of them, Kate stood in the middle... Gavin holding her hand tightly.

"Now, I need to kill two of you, so I can get out of here. Who will it be?" Bonner laughed.

"Jake?" Katherine exclaimed feigning surprise, "Your the killer that's been murdering kids!"

"Ah, you're quick. Yes, I am. Now if you come with me, I'll leave them all alone because I can tell. That your husband is just around the corner, so why would I waste time shooting one of them and risk losing you." It suddenly came to Kate that she was the last one, the one that wasn't going to be a child. "If you don't come now, I shoot the little boy that's holding your hand." Looking down at Gavin, she looked at Bonner and nodded. She let go of his hand. The older kids who understood what was going on shook their heads, but didn't dare speak.

She stepped forward, Gavin started to cry, his older sister holding him back. Reaching out, Bonner grabbed her sleeve and yanked her forward. She turned as he dragged her out.

"It'll be okay, It'll be okay." She said to the kids, tossing her cellphone towards one of the older kids. Who ran forward and caught it. Then Kate was out the door, being dragged by a crazy man. "Let go of me!" And she yanked her arm from his grasp and ran. He gave chase. The kids started to scream.

"You're going to regret wearing those heels," Bonner yelled as he caught up to her and slammed her against the wall, "Let's see." He smiled as he searched her pockets... pulling out her badge. "You're a cop."

"You're a killer," She spat. He slammed her up against the wall again, her head hitting it.

"You are good. I never guessed, I thought you cops didn't even know who I was, but you do. I have to say you are the best cops I've come across," He seethed, his rancid breath blowing on her face.

"You're going to jail, Bonner. For the rest of your miserable life."

"First, I'll end your little life."

"You-." She started to talk again, but was thrown by his knee going into her stomach. Doubling over, she kneeled on the ground. "You-" She started again. He kicked her again and again and again.

"You be quiet!" He yelled, as he picked her up, bruising her shoulders and slammed her back on the wall. "Now follow me quietly, or I'll shoot you right here." The gun being jammed into her back she followed, muttering under her breath.

"Beckett!" Javier yelled as he turned the corner and found her being held at gunpoint.

"Javier, good to see you again."

"Let her go Bonner."

"No," Jake said as he forced Kate onto her knees and put the gun to her head. "Come any closer Katherine dies."

"Katrin," A small voice come out of nowhere. They turned around...Gavin stood in the middle of the hallway, clutching his Teddy Bear. His Sister stood a few feet away, trying to get him to come to her. Bonner smiled, and turned back to Javier and Kevin.

"I'll show you how serious I am," Jake laughed and turned his gun towards the small boy.

* * *

><p>Okay! I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I can honestly tell you I wrote this about 6 times. First few I just had to rewrite, the other few my computer died and didn't save. So finally I got this done... and I am really sorry I hope you forgive me. Once again to the reviewer who told me to 'keep it up' thank you. Thanks to all of the reviewers! You are all awesome! Hopefully, I'll post the next chapter sooner! If you have any questions, suggestions, comments, or criticism...please let me know! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	7. To Continue Forward

To Continue Forward

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"No, please...no!" The cop yelled as he slowly began to pull the trigger of his gone, "Please, I'll do anything. Just don't shoot!" Tears were threatening her green eyes as she begged him not to shoot. Turning her head she looked at the other two cops she thought of as family, both of them shouting at killer to not shoot. Saying they could work something out. He only laughed at them. He was getting closer and closer to firing the gun. Going slow just to... build fear, terror.

Once again trying to twist away from his grip, but failing Detective Kate Beckett looked over at the young boy who was in direct range of the bullet. Then looking up at the dark, cold, satisfied eyes, she once again begged him to stop.

"This is a good lesson for you Katherine. Losing someone you care...I had to go through it..." He laughed as he momentarily forgot about shooting Gavin, the little boy.

"Your family, your wife and two kids, did you lose them?" Kate mentioned. Bonner, the killer, looked at her with confusion.

"Yeah, some drunk driver rammed into our car. My wife died instantly, my boy Jason died soon after a piece of glass somehow hitting his heart. Julie, my little girl lived for a little while in the hospital, but her little heart couldn't take the pain, and she died. I lived, for I only had a few minor injuries," He said angrily.

"That's why you go for their heart, because your kid's hearts were destroyed," Kate said in a voice of understanding.

"You, you remind me of my wife. She was kind, willing to sacrifice yourself for others, strong, and independent. Unfortunately she died too," Bonner said, bringing his attention back to Gavin. Who was starting to listen to his Sister's plea and walked towards her.

"Janie, Katrin...I'm scared." He said, as his big Sister stood in front of him, willing to take the hit.

"It'll be okay Gavin, I love you," Janie smiled and waited for her life to end.

"Wuv you too Janie," the boy smiled.

"Do you think they'd be proud of you? Of what you've done to all of these children?" Kate once again intervened with the hope of giving Ryan and Esposito a chance to take a shot. Though she knew, she was in between their guns and him.

"These kids are orphans sad, lonely, hurt, soon their little hearts will stop because of the pain they endure everyday like my little girl. I'm helping them. Now I'm going to help this little boy too," He laughed and as soon Gavin walked to stand beside his sister...He pulled the trigger. Twice.

Four shots meshed into one loud sound as Kate screamed. A sound that she hadn't heard come out of her mouth in a long time. Something heavy pulled her down to the ground, where she landed on top of it. Her ears were ringing as she struggled to get up. Running over on unsteady feet to where Gavin and his sister were. She noticed her shoes were stepping on something wet. Looking down it was blood. Only a few feet away, were the two siblings, both with bullet wounds in fatal places. Blood splattered everywhere; she did her best not to look at the two lifeless bodies in front of her. Kneeling down she put her hand on Gavin's almost unrecognizable head with the huge bullet wound.

"No. No. I'm sorry. It should have been me!" She cried out.

Unaware that he had come up behind her, Javier put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Is Bonner dead?" she asked tears falling down her cheeks,

"Yes." Doing something she would never do, she stood up and gave Esposito a hug...Crying into his shoulder. "It'll be okay Beckett." Ryan came up to them after confirming Bonner was dead and said,

"Montgomery is on his way, he wants us to stay here until then," He stated. He also was crying, trying to keep his eyes off of poor Gavin who was shot in the head and Janie in the heart. Kate let go of Esposito and gave Ryan a hug. He too was surprised.

"It should have been me."

"Don't say that. You did all you could," Kevin reassured her. Looking at her two partners, she sighed; if she ever lost one of them...she didn't know what she would do.

"Now let's get you checked out by the ambulance," Javier said and linked arms with Beckett, Ryan doing the same. And they walked out together arm in arm, a family, friends, and partners.

The paramedics wanted her to go to the hospital, stay overnight as she had a few cracked ribs...Beckett refused, but they said it'd be best if someone stayed with her. Both Ryan and Esposito said they would. Their stuff was there anyway. It would take awhile, but they'd get through this together. To Continue Forward together, facing each days challenge together.

Present Day...

"They won, It was a victory...being able to close another case. It didn't seem so though, to them they came as to say third place…Still winning, but not really. Castle, this is one of those cases we don't like getting. The guilt will pass, but never really go away. So you have your story Castle," Montgomery said. Castle sat there with his mouth open...

"I- I… that's horrible. Is there anything I can do?"

"They've dealt with these cases before, the best thing to do at this moment is to just let them deal with it their own way. As for Beckett, just be there for her. Bring her coffee. You can help Esposito and Ryan make sure she eats. Don't touch her shoulder...it still hurts." Castle laughed he knew that already.

"Thanks Captain," Rick said and walked out the door. He was ready to say sorry, to his friends, when the sound of a phone ringing went through the room.

"Beckett." She answered, hanging up she looked over at her partners, "Let's go." They all stood up...About out the door she turned around and looked at Castle... "You coming?" She smiled...

"Uh...Yeah," and he quickly walked over to where she was waiting for him. They had a murder to solve... Maybe one of his theories would be correct this time...And this time he would for sure be there for her through this case and hopefully every case after that. Because that's what partners do. That's what he'd do for Kate.

* * *

><p>That's the end! I'm sorry it took me so long to post... My computer isn't working, anyway I'm using my Dad's. I know that that was short and probably wasn't that great,but i hope you all liked it and thank you so much for the reviews! You are all amazing! Thank you so much. I really enjoyed writing this story and I have another Idea that I'm really excited about. Hopefully I'll post that one soon! Anyways any questions, comments, or criticism please let me know! And who can't wait for September 19th Castle season 4! Do you think Beckett will remember the 'I love you'? Anyway thanks!<p>

-HCB


End file.
